


Relearn what has been lost

by Andrada (ScarletteLyn)



Series: The Dragon and the Stallion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I mean if you count it as minor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Viserys is the Dragon, You Have Been Warned, also a tad non-con ish at times, heavily featuring Drogo's bear cock, looking at you Viserys, not even sorry, technically we're all consenting adults here, that doesn't mean all of us have to like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/Andrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys has begged, bartered, ran and done other unspeakable things through his life. He's sold his body to pay for dinner and is not above selling his sister once she's of age.</p><p>Until she's not good enough and then Viserys must take on the massive burden of marrying Khal Drogo himself. But is it as bad as everyone anticipated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wedding

                Pentos. A second rate city in the eyes of the eldest Targaryen, but then again he still dreamt of King’s Landing. His throne was waiting for him, all he had to do was gather an army and sail back across the sea. He finally had found a means of obtaining so many warriors. His sister had been sold to a second rate King, a Dothraki barbarian but it would be worth it in the end. Daenerys was a small price to pay because in the end, he barely even loved her anymore. Her mind was sharper than it had been and her endless questions were grating on the older Dragon for Viserys had forgotten all he’d known of love.

                He bathed in water so hot the maids could scarcely carry the buckets. The boiling bath soothed his tired mind and he spared a rare smile to himself as he relaxed. Daenerys had tried to join him once when she was much younger and ended up with a bad burn as Viserys sank under the water. Stupid girl, he thought with his smile turning to a grimace, but he’d be rid of her soon. Out of the bath, he dressed in lavish clothes Illyrio had provided and let the maids twist some of his hair up. After it had dried, he went down to join his sister and their gracious host to wait for the horse lord to come for his new wife.

                Idle chatter filled the minutes as they waited. Daenerys stayed silent, nerves were getting the best of her and they should. If she did not please the Khal, there would be hell to pay. Illyrio calmed Viserys easily, reassuring him that the Khal would show just in time for the massive man to make his entrance. The Beggar King was no stranger to having men as bedfellows, it was often how he paid for their residences at most places although Dany had no knowledge of it. Even if he enjoyed the odd woman from time to time, he’d learned to enjoy his nights with other men too. Viserys would never admit it but he barely looked at women in earnest anymore, it was all just a show. He could appreciate the Khal for what he was.

Handsome in his ferality, he had strong features and muscles to put the knights in Westeros to shame. His skin was tanned the color of slightly creamed coffee and he had a confidence that was enticing. Despite the older of the Targaryens being impressed by him, the younger trembled as she stepped forwards. A few seconds was all it took for the barbarian to decide if he wanted her or not. It happened so fast Viserys couldn’t have stopped it even if he wanted to. In one fluid movement, the Khal had sliced Daenerys’ throat with a blade from his belt and replaced it as easy as breathing. Despite the shock of it all, the two civilized men kept standing even as the dead woman’s body hit the ground. The hulking man said something in their rough language that Viserys did not understand. He watched as Illyrio nodded and the Khal rode off with his men.

“Please take the body away,” Illyrio ordered his servants who quickly begun to collect the young woman’s corpse.

“What just happened?!” Viserys exploded. “He killed her! How am I supposed to get my army now?”

“You’ll still get your army my boy,” The magister chuckled and patted the last Targaryen on the shoulder. “He said he wants you.”

                Marrying a barbarian was not Viserys’ idea of fun. The maids helped him dress in the finest silks Pentos had and made him look as regal as he should. Again he was selling his body and the Dragon could hardly believe it himself but by this point he certainly had enough experience. Being with Drogo would be easy. Dozens of men had their way with his body and this would be no different, Viserys thought as he walked with his head held high. He sat beside the Khal, Illyrio to his left as whatever filthy traditions begun. Gifts were brought up, mostly for the Khal until Illyrio stood and left him for a moment. Viserys did his best not to panic since he couldn’t speak Dothraki.

“Your grace, may I present Ser Jorah Mormont,” Illyrio said happily as the new man with his bowed.

“It’s an honor to meet you my lord,” Jorah said quickly.

“I suppose it would be,” Viserys said, voice full of disdain.

“Ser Jorah will be accompanying you once you leave Pentos,” the magister continued, ignoring Viserys’ attitude. “He speaks Dothraki and was pledged to your father.”

“I’ve brought you a small gift,” Jorah spoke up again. “Books and histories of the Seven Kingdoms in the common tongue. I also pledge to serve you as I did your father. I only wish to serve the rightful king.”

“Thank you,” Viserys was actually an ounce greatful, talk of his father usually softened him the slightest bit. The ache to return home came again and settled in Viserys’ chest.

“I also have gifts for you my lord,” Illyrio bowed then. “Three maids to help you adjust to life amongst the Dothraki and something even more special entirely.”

                The chest that was laid in front of Viserys caught his attention. It was made of a heavy, rich wood and brass and he could feel a warmth radiating from within. As he lifted the lid, his breath caught in his throat. Three dragon eggs were nestled inside fine silk, their scales forcing the fabric to curl and cradle them and the heat was lovely. Gently, he picked one up and held it close. Surely they would scald anyone else but fire cannot kill a dragon after all, Viserys had exemplified that many times over.

“They’re petrified dragon’s eggs from the shadow lands beyond Asshai,” Illyrio explained. “The ages have turned them to stone but I hope they bring you some comfort.”

“Your kindness will not be forgotten Magister,” Viserys reluctantly put the egg back before the box was taken away. He did not look up at Illyrio, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

                For a while, the silver haired man watched the Khalasar. They were brutish and filthy and he was already abhorring his time with them, instead deciding to turn back into the man made of stone he knew he could be. Unfeeling and uncaring. He was only snapped out of his own thoughts as Drogo guided him up and forwards. The entire crowd froze as the Khal and his bride moved through the clearing. Brought forwards were two horses. One was very clearly Drogo’s since it was massive and the other was well bred too. It was white as the snow on the Wall and Viserys hesitantly reached out to touch it.

“It is the Khal’s gift to you,” He heard Jorah explain.

“It’s a fine horse,” Viserys had forgotten about his vow to himself made only moments earlier.

His husband lifted him and put him atop the horse as if the blond weighed nothing before mounting his own horse and leading them both out of the clearing. They rode until the sun went down and the Khal lifted Viserys off his horse once they’d stopped. Knowing what came next, Viserys braced himself and stood as a statue while his new husband undressed him. He didn’t feel the breeze, he didn’t hear Drogo undress too and he barely felt himself being pushed to the ground. At least the barbarian knew that he needed oil so he wouldn’t hurt the smaller man. Viserys waited on his hands and knees as the brute prepared him, trying to be strong like he needed to be this time. It wasn’t enough.

He cried out as the Dothraki man rammed into him. His cock felt like it was as thick as one of Viserys’ wrists and the sheer size of it brought tears to the prince’s eyes. Gently the Khal reached forwards and wiped them away for Viserys and something stirred in the Targaryen’s stomach that was wildly unfamiliar. He pushed it down just as Drogo begun to thrust. Despite the feeling of being ripped apart, Drogo’s exceptional length also meant he was dragging through parts of Viserys he had only ever dreamed could be touched. It wasn’t long before the new Khaleesi was shuddering, gasping for air and ripping at the grass desperately because all of the sensations were too much. Oh how he wish he hated it.

His delicious agony was only paused when Drogo flipped his small husband, lifting him above his lap. As he lowered Viserys back down, the blond realised what he had intended. Drogo’s cock was _impaling him._ Deeper than before, Viserys could see his stomach bulging in the moonlight from where his husband’s cock was pressing. One massive moan was all it took before the barbarian smirked and begun rocking, fucking his bride into madness. The dragon didn’t know if he’d ever be sane again as he came violently over himself and the Dothraki who was ruining him for all other men. Drogo didn’t stop though.

The massive man only begun lifting and dropping Viserys onto his cock, driving himself to his own orgasm and pumping his cum deep into the smaller man. Carefully he laid Viserys down and pulled out, instead wrapping himself around his smaller husband for warmth. Spent, the two drifted off to sleep. Viserys knew he was in trouble but his hazy mind ignored it in favour of dreaming about other ways his husband’s devastating manhood could ruin him next.


	2. Revelation

                The next morning, Viserys found himself in the arms of the beast himself. Drogo had tangled them together so much, the blond couldn’t possibly free himself without waking his Khal. He knew that last night probably meant almost nothing to the hulking man beside him. It was all just sex to him. The cuddles afterwards were a nice bonus at least, Viserys thought. Besides, it had been the most mind blowing sex of his life so maybe being the bride of this barbarian wouldn’t be so bad. He only had to endure it until they got to King’s Landing and then he could figure a way out of this obscene marriage he’d landed himself in. After all, he was the last Targaryen now. Viserys’ thoughts were interrupted by Drogo stirring. The bigger man gazed down at the Dragon and he lifted a hand to gently brush the silver hair away from his lover’s face. Drogo didn’t bother speaking, knowing Viserys didn’t understand his language and not being able to speak the common tongue himself. Instead, he guided the slim man up despite protests and watched him dress again. Licking his lips, his was predatory to Viserys even if that’s not how the Khal had intended it.

                Lifting Viserys back on his horse, the two rode back to the Khalasar. The trip was much shorter than the westerner had thought and in no time the Khalasar was leaving Pentos. Viserys rode behind his husband and a few of their warriors with Jorah by his side. The Targaryen was more than happy to ride in silence, knowing the only questions Jorah would ask would be about the wedding night and he wasn’t ready to talk about it quite yet. Hell, he might never talk about it. Instead, he relived the night in his head and only realised what a bad idea it was when he realised he was half hard.

“You’re quite quiet my lord,” Jorah apparently had other plans.

“Yes well I have quite a lot on my mind,” Viserys said dismissively. “Things that do not concern you.”

“Ah,” The former knight seemed to understand decently. “You know, one of the maids that Illyrio gave you is to teach you the Dothraki language.”

“And what use would I have for that?” Viserys glared at Ser Mormont.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong my lord but wouldn’t you like to be able to speak to your husband?” The older man offered. “To tell him when you’re hungry or tired or desire him?”

“Yes, to tell the barbarian I lust after him would be ever so useful,” the Khaleesi’s voice was dripping in sarcasm and false malice. It would be lovely to tell Drogo how he wanted it but he’d never admit that to Jorah. “I have people to translate anyways.”

“Yes but what if none of us are around?” Jorah pointed out. “It might just come in handy one day your highness, think on it.”

                Despite how much he didn’t want to, Viserys knew it would be beneficial to learn the barbaric language. So when they stopped, he asked his maids to start teaching him as they poured his bath. They begun with easy words and simple phrases. Although he didn’t take as quickly to it as he would have liked, Viserys made progress before Drogo interrupted them for the night. He brought a plate covered  with a cloth and set it on the table, not waiting for Viserys to get out of the bath. Instead the Khal slid into the tub behind his husband and wasted no time in inching his fingers into Viserys.

                The small man keened and whined as thick fingers stretched him open. Still sore from the night previous, it added another layer to their encounter. Despite how he looked, Drogo was quite gentle when he wanted to be with his delicate lover. He was careful to watch Viserys to prevent hurting the man and when Viserys was begging in a language Drogo didn’t know, the noises were enough confirmation. He slid the tip in and Viserys fought his grip, trying to take more into him under the water. It had been fortunate that Drogo had waited long enough for the water to stop boiling. As more and more of Drogo slipped into him, Viserys’ moans grew louder. He gripped the edge of the tub with all the strength he had as the Khal begun to move behind him, his massive hands leaving bruises in their wake. Eagerly, Viserys pushed back onto Drogo’s cock and bit his lip to stifle the cries of pleasure. The whole camp would hear if he let loose. It was only when he felt teeth on the flesh of his shoulder that his resolve broke and his ungodly moans broke free.

Drogo scraped his teeth along the damp skin, earning more strangled cries from the man he was inside of. With one more, hard bite Viserys came. His tight ass clenched around the welcomed intrusion, as Drogo fucked into him deeper than he had been. The extra friction blew the Khal over the edge and he came in Viserys’ ass with a whisper that the westerner understood because it had become his nickname. His title.

“Khaleesi.”

There was more he said but none of it made sense to the smaller man. Instead of moving off his husband’s massive cock, he leaned back into the tanned man lazily. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt a kiss pressed to his neck. For a few fleeting moments, Viserys wondered if the barbarian still buried inside him felt anything else for him too. He certainly was affectionate for a savage king but as soon as the thoughts entered, they were gone. Viserys lifted himself out of the bath and began drying off with the towels that were left by his three maids. All the while Drogo watched from the tub, saying nothing and sitting perfectly still in the now cold water. When he got up, his flaccid cock hung between his legs and it only reminded Viserys of how much he had managed to take. The thought made him smile. With a grin of his own, the naked and still dripping Dothraki king grabbed onto Viserys before falling onto the bed that was set up.

Days turned to weeks as they rode. Viserys kept the fact that he was learning Dothraki from his husband, instead having the girls teach him while the Khal was tending to more important things than fucking him. Not that fucking him was unimportant since the savage took every spare moment and opportunity he found to take Viserys away and wouldn’t rest until he was moaning more than the best whore in all of the seven kingdoms. A tiny seed of an emotion long forgotten had been placed in Viserys’ chest but he had resolved not to acknowledge it. It was dangerous and he couldn’t risk losing all he’d worked so hard for. Finally the day came when Viserys felt confident in his new language and decided to use it. He cornered Drogo and waited for him to wave away his guards.

>>You have no idea how badly I need your cock<< Viserys whispered, waiting for his husband’s reaction. The massive man turned with a look of awe on his face and the silver haired man couldn’t help but smile genuinely.

>>When did you learn our tongue?<< Drogo forgot that Viserys was coming onto him.

>>Recently<< Was his only answer.

                Swiftly, Drogo turned and lifted Viserys easily, sealing their lips together. His hands gripped Viserys’ ass roughly and his tongue invaded the smaller man’s mouth, not without permission. The Khaleesi’s own hands fisted in Drogo’s loose hair where the braid had started coming undone and he kissed back eagerly. His feet locked behind Drogo’s back and he started trying to thrust down towards his husband’s cock. The Khal chuckled and walked them through camp like that, all the way to his own tent that Viserys had only been in  a few times. Most of their escapades happened in the wilderness, the stables or Viserys’ quarters. Now he slept with the Khal more nights than not and found himself in the Khal’s tent more often.

>>It’s always straight to the sex with you.<< The khal laughed as he threw Viserys down onto the soft furs.

>>That’s all you keep me around for anyways.<< Viserys retorted, pulling the hulking man back down for a kiss.

>>That’s not all.<< The khal sat back, suddenly serious as he took in his lover’s words.

>>Well I suppose an exotic bride is quite the status symbol too.<< Viserys turned upset as soon as the other man pulled away.

>>No!<< Drogo sat in front of the smaller man. >>That is not why I chose you. You’re beautiful yes, but that’s not the only thing I like about you. Even though we couldn’t speak, I learned things about you. You have an infectious laugh and you’re ambitious. You’re a fighter and more importantly, you actually seem to want to be with me. I’ve come to love you, my moon and stars.<<

                The speech had Viserys’ head reeling. Instead of saying anything back, he simply got up and walked out of the tent. He walked out of camp, trying to get Drogo’s calling out of his head. He wanted to go back to the barbarian. The poor westerner was confused and he didn’t want to upset his husband but he needed to sort things out. Now it wasn’t just physical, the man in the tent _loved him._ It was frightening, if Viserys was being honest because he hasn’t been loved since his mother died. He’d wandered for years, taking care of Dany but now she was gone too and Viserys could be as selfish as he wanted. He was rich again, in some twisted sense of the word and he had a husband who cared for him. Viserys hadn’t loved anyone, his sister included, in a very long time but he still knew the feeling as it blossomed in his chest. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. As he walked back into the camp, he saw the candles were still lit in the Khal’s tent. From the opening, he could see Drogo right where he left him.

>>I’m sorry.<< Viserys’ voice made the bigger man look up suddenly. >>I’m sorry for running away. It’s just that no one has loved me in a very long time.<<

>>My love.<< Drogo got up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he heard Viserys’ words trail off, threatening to bring tears. >>You can’t say that anymore. I do love you.<<

>>I love you too.<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo people don't think this is the end because it's not! I love this pair too much to abandon them <3


End file.
